My Ish
by I Am Pi
Summary: Ramona and Popko's relationship has always been ish. Could it be more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peeps! This story will hopefully be awesome. Sorry for the dramatics.**

It was hopeless. It was all helplessly hopeless. It was terrifying. Should I even be with him? Even as an ish? Life's weird, I don't know. I'm just going to text Lola.

Ramona: Max has a girlfriend, You have a boyfriend, Mrs. Fuller has a boyfriend, Aunt Steph has a boyfriend, my mom has a feance, and all I have is an ish. AN ISH!

Lola: Is this some kind of breakdown?

Ramona: Frustration is the word.

Lola: Gurl, you need to tell the ever so idiotic Popko how you feel.

Ramona: But what if he laughs?

Lola: He won't. Also, since when does your house have so many relationships?

Ramona: My house has always had tha many relationships.

Lola: Yeah, it has.

Ramona: It's nice that Jackson's isn't imaginary anymore.

Lola: Yeah. I'm glad that he waited for me.

Ramona: I am too.

Lola: Also, Popko is waiting for you to speak up and say that you like like him A LOT.

Ramona: How do you know?

Lola: Jackson told me. According to him you're giving Popo anxiety.

Ramona: Fine. I'll tell him later.

Ramona turned off her phone and sighed. Life will be okay. She got up and changed into a nice purple dress. Her family was having a Easter dinner tonight because, well, it's Easter. Popko, Lola, Matt, Steve, Cj, and Jimmy were joining them for dinner. Popko was coming. The guy who was her ish. Not her friend, not her boyfriend, her ish. Ish, ish, and ish again. She had no idea what to do, how do you treat your ish? She decided on friendly, but not too friendly. She checked the tme on her phone. 3:40. Dinner was in twenty minutes. She decided to do her hair and make-up. Those things may take awhile. She used her curling iron to curl her wavy hair into ringlets that she put half up. The remaining curls cascaded down her back in perfect ringlets. Make-up was next. She settled for pink lipstick. She put on brown eye shadow, mascara, and winged her eyeliner. She put on her nice pink blush. Once she decided that she was presentable enough she smiled and checked her phone. 3:53. And she also had received a text from Lola.

Lola: Clothes?

Ramona: Knee length purple dress, pink lipstick, brown eye shadow, half up with ringlets. Wbu?

Lola: Black knee length, red lipstick, light eye shadow, half up with no curls, black ballet flats.

Ramona: Shoot. I need shoes.

Lola: Lol

Ramona: Ok, got them. Purple high heels.

Lola: Fancy.

Ramona: I guess.

Lola: gtg, dinner starts in 5.

Ramona: Bye

Ramona shut off her phone an left her room. She went down stairs to see Jimmy and Stephanie making out on the couch.

"Get a room." She commented on their actions.

"What put you in a mood?" Aunt Stephanie asked.

"Life." Ramona replied as she left the room.

She went into the kitchen to see the table all set and that Max's girlfriend had already arrived. Her and Max were having an animated discussion on diosaurs. Those two are so cute. Ramona passed the table to see Matt and Dj making out in the kitchen. Yuck. She heard the doorbell and ran to answer it. It was Popko.

"Hi." Ramona greeted.

"Hey." Popko responded.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine, what about you?" He replied.

"I'm doing well." Ramona replied.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Okay, talk." She replied.

"Later. Don't we have dinner?" He responded.

"Yeah, we do. After dinner we can talk." She said.

"Okay." He said as he walked into the house and went into the kitchen to sit at his spot at the table. It wasn't long after that Lola approached her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Did you talk to Popko?"

"Ish."

"Ish?"

"We talked, just not about him being my ish."

"Sheesh. Okay, let' go eat dinner."

They went to the table. Dinner was uneventful until..

 **Okay, I'm just going to leave it there. I'll update later. Please review, that is what tells me to keep writing. :)**

 **With love and peaches, Jay Lory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie, so season three was... cool? I mean Lola and Jackson broke up, Ramona and Popko broke up. Like, what? But, the hickey episode was funny. So, yeah. Sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't updated like anything. Sorry. Let's begin!**

 _Last time on My Ish:_

 _It was hopeless. It was all helplessly hopeless. It was terrifying. Should I even be with him? Even as an ish? Life's weird, I don't know. I'm just going to text Lola._

 _Ramona: Max has a girlfriend, You have a boyfriend, Mrs. Fuller has a boyfriend, Aunt Steph has a boyfriend, my mom has a feance, and all I have is an ish. AN ISH!_

 _Lola: Is this some kind of breakdown?_

 _Ramona: Frustration is the word._

 _Lola: Gurl, you need to tell the ever so idiotic Popko how you feel._

 _She heard the doorbell and ran to answer it. It was Popko._

 _"Hi." Ramona greeted._

 _"Hey." Popko responded._

 _"How are you?" She asked._

 _"I'm doing fine, what about you?" He replied._

 _"I'm doing well." Ramona replied._

 _"We need to talk." He said._

 _"Okay, talk." She replied._

 _"Later. Don't we have dinner?" He responded._

 _"Yeah, we do. After dinner we can talk." She said._

 _"Okay." He said_

 _-"Hey."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"Did you talk to Popko?"_

 _"Ish."_

 _"Ish?"_

 _"We talked, just not about him being my ish."_

 _"Sheesh. Okay, let' go eat dinner."_

 _They went to the table. Dinner was uneventful until.._

"I have an announcment to make!" Jimmy practically shouted as he stood up from his chair. "Well not really, but... Steph?"

"Yeah?" She replied, utterly confused.

"I love you." He said.

"Yeah, I know. You can sit down now." She replied, looking at him utterly bewildered.

"I wasn't finished." He said, getting down on one knee. Aunt Steph gasped, everyone gasped. "Stephanie Fuller, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Stephanie replied. her face expressing a million emotions at once.

That was the most interesting thing that had happened at dinner. But, of course, after dinner...

"You wanted to talk?" Ramona asked the ever-so anxious Popko.

"Yeah. Walk?" He replied, guiding her out the door to the backyard.

"Sure." She replied, a bit anxious herself.

"So... sup?" He asked, using his Popko-Girl-Charm. That's what he did when he was nervous.

"Seriously?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine. I'm just, I'm just, nervous." He admitted.

"The famous Popko is nervous." Ramona teased.

"Listen-" He began, but Ramona cut him off.

"I've got to go. Lola needs me. Girl drama." She says rapidly. She rushed back into the house.

"So?" Lola asked. Her eyebrows raised and mouth twisted into smirk.

"I chickened." I replied, shouldering away.

"What?" Lola asked, running up to me. "Why?"

"He was just so cute and I was just so not." She replied. Her face growing red.

"Ramona!" Lola called after her as she ran up the stairs to hide in her room. But, Ramona wasn't going to listen to her. She couldn't approach her, Ramona was not going to respond well to that. Maybe she should just text her.

Lola: you ok?

 _Read_

Lola: come on ramona

 _Read_

This wasn't going to work. She needed someone on the inside. Ramona doesn't have any siblings. Asking Kimmy would be weird. Asking Fernando would be weirder. Wait... brother? Jackson. Maybe time to text him.

Lola: favor

Jackson: What is it? I'll do anything.

Lola: ramona needs a family figure to talk to. ur the best i got.

Jackson: Okay, I'm on it.

Lola: thx

And now let the comfort begin. Lola turned off her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Ramona?" Jackson asked knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away." Ramona replied.

"Ramona." Jackson insisted.

"What?!" Ramona yelled, opening the door. Jackson was shocked. Her face was red, her hair a mess.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked in the gentlest of ways.

"No." Ramona responded, grouchily walking from the door and flopping on the edge of her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jackson asked from the doorway.

"No." Ramona replied. Jackson walked into her room, closing the door behind him. He walked towards Ramona slowly. He sat beside Ramona. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"And I'm not talking about it." Jackson said defensively.

"Good." Ramona said, crossing her legs and looking away from him.

 _To be continued..._

 **Thank you for reading! And thank you to the lovely reviews! I've decided to mention y'all. Here's goes:**

 **TheConjuringMind: Thank you! All of this is really great advice!**

 **The Fanster: Love your input! To bad you don't like the ship...**

 **Thank you for reading and the R &R! Please R&R!**

 **Love and Peaches, Jay Lory**


End file.
